Mianhae Baby
by Ciel Lovelip's
Summary: salahkah jika Choi Siwon mencintai dongsaeng kandungnya sendiri? salahkah jika perlahan cinta itu berubah menjadi OBSESI...? semuanya akan indah pada akhirnya... WonKyu slight MiXian fic... R&R ne... LAST CHAPTER UPDATEEE...!
1. Chapter 1

**MIANHAE BABY**

Super Junior © SM entertainment

Story By Coil Lawliet

WonKyu, slight MiXian

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-X-**WonKyu**-X-**

_Mencintai dongsaeng sendiri tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya oleh seorang Choi Siwon, apalagi jika Dongsaeng tersebut mempunyai hubungan darah dengannya. tapi, kita tidak bisa memilih pada siapa hati kita akan berlabuh bukan… andai bisa memilih, Siwon akan meminta untuk dilahirkan dari rahim yang berbeda dengan Choi Kyuhyun, Dongsaeng tersayangnya…_

_Andai Siwon tidak lahir dari rahim yang sama dengan Kyuhyun, tentu sekarang Siwon tidak akan menderita seperti sekarang ini… karena Choi Kyuhyun, Siwon menjadi seorang Hyung yang sangat berdosa karena berani mencintai Dongsaengnya sendiri.. karena Choi Kyuhyun, Siwon belajar menjadi posessive saat melihat 'barang miliknya' didekati atau disentuh oleh orang lain.. karena Choi Kyuhyun, Siwon harus selalu merasakan sakit tepat dijantungnya tiap kali Kyuhyun mengingatkannya bahwa mereka adalah saudara kandung.. terakhir… karena seorang C.H.O.I K.Y.U.H.Y.U.N… Siwon menjadi seorang_ __**P.E.M.B.U.N.U.H**__…._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari dimansion Choi, tampak sesosok namja tampan tengah berkutat didapur… tangannya tampak sibuk mengambil bahan-bahan yang ia butuhkan untuk membuat bekal yang ia khususkan untuk dongsaengnya.

"Baby… cepatlah sedikit, nanti kau terlambat.." ucap Siwon dari arah dapur, memanggil dongsaengnya yang masih berada dikamarnya dan belum turun kebawah

"NEE HYUNNGGG….." teriak Kyuhyun dari lantai atas dan tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara kaki yang terburu-buru menuruni tangga

"Sudah siap baby? hyung sudah menyiapkan bekal untukmu… ini, ambillah…" ucap Siwon menyerahkan sebuah kotak makanan pada Kyuhyun, sesaat Kyuhyun hanya diam saat melihat sebuah kotak makanan yang disodorkan oleh Siwon, jujur saja Kyuhyun sedikit ragu untuk menerima bekal yang dibuatkan oleh Siwon, tapi saat Kyuhyun melihat pandangan mata Siwon yang begitu tulus, akhirnya tangan Kyuhyun terulur untuk mengambil bekal yang sudah susah payah dibuat oleh hyung kandungnya tersebut

"Anggap saja itu sebagai permintaan maaf hyung atas kejadian semalam, hyung tahu… hyung hampir saja menghancurkan hidupmu, tapi hyung harap kau mau memakan makanan yang sudah hyung buatkan untukmu baby. kau tenang saja baby, hyung tidak menaruh racun dimakanan itu…" ucap Siwon memandang Kyuhyun, sesaat Kyuhyun bertemu pandang dengan Siwon, tapi dengan cepat Kyuhyun segera menundukan kepalanya

"N-ne, hyung… aku tahu, tapi hyung tidak perlu repot-repot membu_"

"Kajja baby, bukankah kau ada kuliah pagi… nanti kau bisa terlambat, ayo… hyung juga harus segera berangkat kekantor." ucap Siwon memotong pembicaraan Kyuhyun dan langsung menyeret lengan Kyuhyun untuk segera keluar dari mansion Choi

"N-ne hyung… ta-tapi bisakah kau tidak menyeretku… a-aku bukan pencuri yang ketahuan sedang mencuri…" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit gugup sambil menepis dengan kasar tangan Siwon yang tengah mencengkram lengannya, jujur saja Kyuhyun sangat ketakutan jika mengingat kejadian tadi malam, dimana Siwon tiba-tiba saja menjadi liar dan hampir saja memperkosanya karena Siwon tengah mabuk berat, tapi akhirnya kejadian itu tidak terjadi karena Kyuhyun bisa melarikan diri dari Siwon

"Mianhe babyKyu…" lirih Siwon memandang Kyuhyun sayu, Siwon sangat sedih saat melihat Kyuhyun yang ketakutan saat melihat dirinya, dan yang paling penting Siwon merasa sangat bersalah karena dia hampir saja menodai dongsaengnya. Siwon sadar, dia begitu terobsesi dengan Kyuhyun, jadi wajar jika dia hendak melakukan hal seperti itu saat alcohol mempengaruhinya, Siwon tahu semalam dia hampir saja memperkosa Kyuhyun bukan karena Kyuhyun yang menjelaskan semuanya pada Siwon, tapi Siwon masih cukup sadar malam itu, hanya tubuh dan akal sehatnya saja yang susah ia kendalikan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun langsung memasuki mobil saat Siwon dengan cepat membukakan pintu mobil untuknya, dan setelah Kyuhyun duduk disamping kemudi, secepatnya Siwon membuka pintu kemudi lalu segera menyalakan mesin mobil dan mulai menjalankannya keluar dari halaman rumah mansion Choi…

"Hyung… kapan Appa dan Umma pulang dari paris?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan

"Wae baby? Apa kau merindukan mereka…" ucap Siwon tanpa memandang Kyuhyun

"Ne, hyung… sudah 2 tahun Appa dan Umma tidak pulang.." lirih Kyuhyun, pandangannya menjadi sendu saat mengingat betapa sibuknya kedua orang tuanya, bahkan orang tuanya tidak tahu bahwa Kyuhyun baru saja merayakan hari ulang tahunnya

"Appa bilang dia akan pulang tahun depan Baby… Appa dan Umma juga bilang, mereka minta maaf karena tidak bisa merayakan hari ulang tahunmu…" ucap Siwon memandang Kyuhyun sekilas

"Bukan lupa hyung… mereka bahkan tidak ingat….." gumam Kyuhyun kecewa, melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat sedih, Siwon mengulurkan tangan kirinya untuk menggenggam jemari Kyuhyun, tapi saat Kyuhyun dengan halusnya kembali menempatkan tangan Siwon diatas setir, Siwon hanya tersenyum maklum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah mobil sport dengan warna hitam legam tampak berhenti didepan sebuah gedung mewah bertuliskan SM university, sesosok namja manis dengan memakai t-shirt berwarna putih dipadu dengan cardigan berwarna hitam serta celana jeans hitam tampak turun dari mobil tersebut.

Namja manis tersebut langsung mengedarkan pandangannya, dan saat iris matanya menangkap sesosok namja tampan dan memiliki tinggi badan diatas rata-rata tengah berdiri tepat didepan pintu gerbang, terburu-buru namja manis tersebut membungkukkan badannya didepan pintu kaca mobil yang dalam keadaan setengah terbuka…

"Hyung, aku kuliah dulu ne…" ucap Kyuhyun pada Siwon yang kini tengah duduk dibelakang kemudi

"Ne, baby… belajar yang baik ne…" ucap Siwon pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya lalu segera pergi menghampiri sesosok namja tampan yang tadi ia lihat

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak sadar, bahwa Siwon masih ada disana… dan belum beranjak pergi.

"Mimi-ge~…" panggil Kyuhyun ceria pada namja tampan yang tampak gelisah dan terus mengedarkan pandangnnya kesegala arah dengan sesekali iris matanya melihat kearah jam tangan yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tangannya

Namja yang dipanggil 'Mimi-ge' tersebut segera menolehkan kepalanya kesumber suara, dan namja tampan tersebut segera tersenyum setelah melihat orang yang membuatnya gelisah telah berada didepan matanya.

"Kui-xian…." Ucap namja yang diketahui bernama Zhoumi pada Kyuhyun sang namjachingu yang tengah berlari-lari kecil kearahnya

"Sedang apa gege disini?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah berdiri dihadapan Zhoumi

"Tentu saja menunggumu, Kui-xian…" ucap Zhoumi mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dengan sebuah senyum manis yang terus terukir dibibirnya

"Gege… jangan merusak tatanan rambutku….. butuh waktu lama untuk merapihkannya kembali…" ucap Kyuhyun mengembungkan pipinya kesal, dan langsung menepis tangan Zhoumi yang masih berada diatas kepalanya

"Ah… Ne, Sorry… kalau begitu sini Gege rapikan kembali..." ucap Zhoumi lalu segera merapikan rambut Kyuhyun dengan jemarinya, dan setelah melihat rambut Kyuhyun sudah rapi kembali, dengan cepat Zhoumi meraih kepala Kyuhyun lalu mengecup kening Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Gege…" ucap Kyuhyun pelan dan langsung mendorong dada bidang Zhoumi

"Wae Kui-xian? Kau malu ne…" ucap Zhoumi menggoda Kyuhyun saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang bersemu merah

Tanpa mereka sadari, sesosok namja tampan tengah memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan tidak suka dari dalam sebuah mobil… lalu namja tersebut segera turun dari mobil mewahnya dan langsung berjalan mendekati Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

"Baby…" panggil Siwon saat jaraknya tinggal satu meter dari Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi

Kyuhyun yang merasa sangat familiar dengan suara tersebut segera menolehkan kepalanya keasal suara, keningnya sedikit berkerut saat mendapati Siwon tengah berdiri dengan kedua tangannya yang dimasukan kedalam saku celananya, sementara pandangan matanya sungguh tidak bersahabat, aura hitam tampak mengelilinginya

"Hyung? Kau belum berangkat kekantor?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut saat melihat Siwon, segera saja Kyuhyun menghampiri Siwon

"Ne baby, ponselmu tertinggal…" ucap Siwon yang langsung menyodorkan sebuah ponsel smartphone pada Kyuhyun, dengan cepat Kyuhyun segera mengambil ponselnya yang berada ditangan Siwon

"Belajar yang benar ne, hyung mau berangkat dulu…" ucap Siwon dan dengan gerakan cepat Siwon langsung meraih dagu Kyuhyun lalu melumat bibir Kyuhyun dengan penuh nafsu, Kyuhyun hanya mampu terdiam karena shock… ekor mata Kyuhyun menangkap sosok Zhoumi yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya tengah memandang kearahnya dengan raut terkejut yang tergambar jelas dalam mimic mukanya.

'Mimi-ge…' batin Kyuhyun

"Hmmpft… ngghhh, aahhh…" tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, dia baru saja mengeluarkan desahan pelan saat tiba-tiba saja lidah Siwon memasuki rongga mulutnya, Kyuhyun yang tahu bahwa semua ini adalah salah mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dengan mendorong tubuh Siwon, tapi entah Kyuhyun yang lemah atau apa, karena Siwon sama sekali tidak bergerak sedikitpun

"Hmmppfttt…" Kyuhyun semakin memberontak dengan memukul-mukul dada Siwon, selain karena takut membuat Zhoumi salah paham, Kyuhyun merasa persediaan oksigen diparu-parunya mulai menipis, Siwon yang mengerti maksud Kyuhyun segera melepaskan ciumannya walau sedikit tidak rela.

"Hhh… hhh.. H-hyunghhh, ap-apa yang kau lakukan…" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit terengah-engah karena ciuman Siwon barusan

Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang kini sibuk mengatur nafasnya sementara mukanya tampak memerah, membuatnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan dimata Siwon, tapi Siwon sadar. Dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini, dan akhirnya Siwon hanya menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

"Jangan sampai ponselmu tertinggal lagi ne, hyung pergi dulu… sampai jumpa, nanti hyung akan menjemputmu." ucap Siwon dan segera pergi sebelum Kyuhyun memprotes

"Tidak per_ yahhh, HYUNGGG…" teriak Kyuhyun saat melihat Siwon sudah pergi dengan langkah terburu-buru

"Ck, Siwon hyung menyebalkan… awas saja nanti dirum_" Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan omelannya saat melihat Zhoumi memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, tapi dari raut wajahnya menggambarkan kekecewaan yang sangat dalam pada Kyuhyun.

"Mi-mimi ge… di-dia ha_"

"Aku bisa mengerti Kui-xian…" lirih Zhoumi teramat sangat pelan, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak begitu jelas mendengar ucapan Zhoumi barusan, dan saat tiba-tiba saja Zhoumi berbalik dan mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tampak panic

"Mi-mimi ge, tunggu… gege tunggu aku." Ucap Kyuhyun segera berlari menyusul Zhoumi

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**PULANG KULIAH…**_

Saat Siwon sudah berada didepan pintu masuk gedung SM university, Siwon melihat Kyuhyun tengah mengobrol dengan seseorang dan sepertinya Kyuhyun belum menyadari kehadiran Siwon, dan saat teman Kyuhyun memberitahu bahwa ada yang tengah menunggunya, barulah Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Siwon sudah datang untuk menjemputnya.

"Hyung, aku sudah mengirimi hyung pesan… hari ini aku akan pulang dengan Wookie hyung, kenapa hyung tetap menjemputku." Gerutu Kyuhyun setelah berada dihadapan Siwon dimana kini Siwon tengah berada dibawah pohon palm sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada pohon tersebut, Siwon hanya diam tanpa reaksi, dan melihat Siwon yang hanya diam Kyuhyun semakin kesal pada Siwon, apalagi jika mengingat kejadian tadi pagi

"HYUNG, AKU TIDAK SEDANG BICARA DENGAN ANGINN…" bentak Kyuhyun emosi

"Hmm, hyung tahu baby… kajja, kita pulang." Ajak Siwon dan segera berjalan menuju mobilnya lalu segera membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kyuhyun, tapi saat Siwon menyadari Kyuhyun tidak kunjung masuk kemobil, Siwon segera melihat kebelakang, dan tampaklah Kyuhyun masih berdiri ditempatnya

"Hyung, masalah yang tadi pagi_ seharusnya hyung tidak melakukan hal seperti tadi didepan Mimi-ge… dia menjadi salah paham padaku hyung…"

"…"

"Hyung harus minta maaf pada Mimi-ge dan menjelaskan semuanya… aku tidak mau tahu jika besok Mimi-ge masih marah padaku, jika itu terjadi… aku tidak mau bicara lagi dengan hyung…" Kyuhyun terus berbicara tanpa menyadari keadaan disekitarnya, Kyuhyun tidak tahu jika kini Siwon tengah menatap tajam kearahnya karena pandangan Kyuhyun tidak melihat kearah Siwon, jujur saja… Siwon tidak suka jika Kyuhyun terus membicarakan namja tower itu, Siwon sangat tidak suka jika bibir Kyuhyun terus mengucapkan namanya, Siwon ingin yang ada diotak Kyuhyun hanyalah dirinya, dan bibir Kyuhyun hanya mengucapkan namanya seorang. Tidak ada yang lain

"…"

"Satu hal yang harus hyung tahu, Mimi-ge itu pencemburu hyung… coba hyung bayangkan, siapa yang tidak akan salah paham ji_"

"Sudah selesai." Ucap Siwon datar memandang Kyuhyun dingin, melihat Siwon yang berbeda dengan biasanya Kyuhyun hanya mampu menelan ludah, Siwon segera berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun, sementara Kyuhyun hanya mampu mematung ditempatnya saat melihat Siwon dengan langkah lebar semakin mendekatinya

"H-hyu_ Akkhhh…" Kyuhyun meringis saat tiba-tiba saja Siwon mencengkram lengannya dengan kuat, Kyuhyun yakin akan ada bekasnya nanti

"H-hyung, A-a..appo…" ringis Kyuhyun saat Siwon mulai menyeretnya menuju mobil Siwon, melihat Siwon yang hanya diam saja Kyuhyun mulai memukuli lengan Siwon

"Hyung, kau menyakitiku…" ucap Kyuhyun dan mampu membuat Siwon menghentikan langkahnya, Siwon membalikan tubuhnya sehingga berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun dan langsung melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada Kyuhyun

"Masuk." Perintah Siwon tegas setelah membuka pintu mobil

Kyuhyun hanya menurut saja, setelah Kyuhyun masuk secepatnya Siwon membuka pintu kemudi lalu masuk kedalam mobil dan mulai menyalakan mesin. entah hanya perasaan Kyuhyun, hari ini Siwon berbeda dari biasanya. Padahal tadi pagi semuanya baik-baik saja, tapi kenapa sekarang Siwon tampak sangat emosional. Sedikit rasa takut mulai menyelusup kedalam hati Kyuhyun…

'Mungkin hyung lelah…' batin Kyuhyun setelah memperhatikan Siwon yang tengah mengendarai mobil dengan wajah serius

Dan sepanjang perjalanan menuju kemansion Choi, kakak beradik tersebut tidak terlibat pembicaraan apapun, Kyuhyun menjadi engan untuk berbicara dengan Siwon saat melihat Siwon tengah dikelilingi oleh aura negative…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun sedikit heran saat melihat Siwon segera turun dari mobil tanpa membukakan pintu mobil untuknya, padahal biasanya Siwon akan selalu membukakan pintu mobil untuknya seberapa kesalpun Siwon pada Kyuhyun.

"Hyung…" panggil Kyuhyun saat melihat Siwon tengah berjalan menuju pintu rumah, dan tanpa menggubris panggilan Kyuhyun, Siwon segera masuk kedalam rumah

"Hyunggg…" Kyuhyun sedikit menaikan nada suaranya saat melihat Siwon tidak mendengar panggilannya, dengan cepat Kyuhyun sedikit berlari mengikuti langkah Siwon yang sudah terlebih dahulu masuk kedalam rumah yang mereka tempati

"CHOI SIWON…" teriak Kyuhyun yang sudah terlalu kesal dengan sikap Siwon yang terus mengacuhkannya semenjak menjemput Kyuhyun dari kampus

Siwon yang kini tengah menaiki anak tangga segera menghentikan langkahnya lalu memutar tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun segera berjalan menghampiri Siwon.

"Hyung, sebenarnya kau kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Kyuhyun memandang Siwon, meminta penjelasan

"Ne, dan kaulah kesalahan itu?" ucap Siwon datar lalu Siwon melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, sementara matanya terus menatap Kyuhyun datar

"Aku?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung

"Hmm… bukankah sudah pernah kubilang, jangan pernah dekat dengan namja manapun. Apa lagi memiliki namjachingu."

"Memangnya kenapa hyung? Umma dan Appa saja tidak pernah melarangku, kenapa hyung melarangku…"

"Aku rasa kau sudah tahu jawabannya Choi Kyuhyun."

"Hyung, aku dongsaengmu."

"Aku tahu, lantas kenapa?"

"Kau tidak bisa mencintai dongsaeng kandungmu sendiri hyung, jika Umma tahu… dia pasti akan sangat sedih."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Hyung… aku rasa kau sudah tidak waras, KAU SUDAH GILA HYUNNGGG… kau perlu mengunjungi psikiater." Dan Kyuhyun langsung berlalu menaiki tangga menuju kekamarnya, mengabaikan Siwon yang masih diam ditempatnya

Siwon melihat kepergian Kyuhyun dengan ekor matanya, setelah Kyuhyun memasuki kamarnya Siwon menyeringai lebar. Lalu Siwon segera pergi keluar dari mansion Choi, suara deru mobil terdengar saat Siwon meninggalkan halaman rumah mansion Choi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Zhoumi Apartement…**_

Sesosok namja tampan tampak tengah sibuk dengan laptopnya, pandangannya tampak terpokus pada layar dan matanya nyaris tidak pernah berkedip saat namja tampan tersebut belum juga menemukan apa yang dia cari, sesekali jemarinya membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang mulai melorot kehidungnya.

"Ck, kenapa datanya tidak ada? Seharusnya ada difolder ini, apa mungkin Mochi china itu lupa meyimpan datanya, Aishh… ceroboh sekali dia." Gerutu Zhoumi sambil terus memandangi layar laptopnya, saat sedang asyik mengetik, tiba-tiba saja Zhoumi mendengar suara bell apartemennya berbunyi, sejenak Zhoumi hanya diam sebentar, sekilas pandangannya melihat kearah jam dinding.

'23:25 WKS, siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini?' batin Zhoumi heran

Tapi saat bunyi bell kembali terdengar, Zhoumi segera bangkit dari duduknya lalu segera bergegas membuka pintu.

_**CKLEEEKKKKK…..**_

Saat Zhoumi membuka pintu, tampak sesosok namja tampan tengah berdiri dihadapannya. saat namja tampan tersebut tersenyum memperlihatkan lesung pipitnya mau tak mau Zhoumi ikut tersenyum. Walaupun sejujurnya Zhoumi amat sangat kesal pada namja yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya sekarang… kesal? Hhh, bagaimana mungkin Zhoumi tidak kesal jika megingat kejadian tadi pagi.

"Mianhe mengganggu…" ucap Siwon membuka percakapan hanya untuk sekedar mengusir keheningan yang tiba-tiba saja terjadi

"Ne, tidak apa-apa… ada perlu apa, nggg… Shi yuan?" tanya Zhoumi ragu-ragu

Jujur saja sebenarnya Zhoumi sedikit heran dengan kedatangan Siwon yang tiba-tiba, selama ini Zhoumi memang tidak pernah akrab dengan Siwon, jangankan akrab saling mengenal saja tidak, karena Zhoumi tahu hyung dari namjachingungnya ini tidak terlalu menyukainya, beruntunglah Kyuhyun pernah mengenalkan Zhoumi pada hyungnya walaupun mereka jarang bertemu, tapi… dari mana Siwon tahu alamatnya? Kyuhyunkah? Lantas ada perlu apa? Apa mungkin Siwon datang kemari untuk meminta maaf soal kejadian tadi pagi? Entahlah… Saat ini Banyak sekali pertanyaan dalam benak Zhoumi

"Aniyo, aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu." Ucap Siwon datar sambil memandang Zhoumi intens, sementara tangan kanan Siwon terus bersembunyi dibalik jubah yang ia kenakan

"Ne, silahkan mas_"

"_Untuk yang terakhir kalinya…" sambung Siwon menodongkan sebuah pistol tepat dikening Zhoumi, Zhoumi yang terkejut hanya mampu diam membeku, lidahnya terasa kelu saat melihat sebuah pistol berada tepat dikeningnya

"S-shi yu_"

"Tell me goodbye…" ucap Siwon dingin

_**DOOORRRRR…..**_

Suara tembakan segera terdengar setelah Siwon menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Tubuh Zhoumi langsung ambruk kelantai saat sebuah timah panas mendarat tepat dikeningnya, darah segarpun mengalir dari kepala Zhoumi.

Sementara Siwon hanya memandang datar tubuh tanpa nyawa Zhoumi yang kini tengah tergeletak dilantai. Siwon segera berjongkok didepan mayat Zhoumi, lalu tangan kanan Siwon bergerak masuk kedalam jubah yang ia kenakan untuk mengambil sesuatu, setelah menemukan yang ia cari, Siwon segera mengeluarkan kembali tangannya. tampak sebuah mawar putih berada dalam genggaman Siwon saat ini, lalu dengan perlahan Siwon menaruh mawar tersebut tepat didada Zhoumi, setelah menaruh mawar tersebut Siwon segera bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya. Agak lama Siwon memandangi tubuh Zhoumi untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Jangan salahkan aku atas kejadian yang menimpamu… salahkan saja dirimu yang mencintai dongsaengku, satu hal yang harus kau tahu… selamanya_ Choi Kyuhyun hanya milik Choi Siwon. jika ada orang yang berani masuk kedalam kehidupan dongsaengku, aku tidak akan segan-segan 'menyingkirkannya'… Semoga kau damai dialam sana, Zhoumi-ssi…"

Dan setelah merasa urusannya sudah selesai Siwon segera menutup pintu apartement milik Zhoumi, setelah memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang yang mengetahui aksinya, Siwon segera pergi dari apartement tersebut dengan sebuah seringaian yang terus terpasang diwajah tampannya…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T.B.C**


	2. Chapter 2

**MIANHAE BABY**

Super Junior © SM entertainment

Story By Coil Lawliet

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Mianhe ne, sepertinya fic ini tidak jadi twoshot tapi mungkin akan menjadi threshot, karena jika tetap dijadikan twoshot alurnya akan terasa loncat banget, mianhe ne readersdeul… chap depan adalah chap terakhir… Mianhe jika mengecewakan, ancur, gaje, membosankan, aneh, dkk. otak author sedikit konslet soalnya… **Happy Reading…**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

_Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa saat mengetahui bahwa namjachingunya telah meninggal… Kyuhyun terlalu shock saat mendengar berita buruk tersebut, dan hal yang paling tidak bisa Kyuhyun terima adalah saat Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Zhoumi meninggal karena dia dibunuh secara sengaja oleh seseorang, dan pembunuhnya tidak lain adalah Choi Siwon… hyung kandungnya sendiri? Kyuhyun ragu, haruskah ia menjebloskan Siwon kepenjara karena perbuatannya?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah mobil sport dengan warna hitam legam tampak memasuki halaman rumah mansion Choi, setelah memarkirkan mobilnya digarasi, sesosok namja tampan yang tadi mengendarai mobil tersebut segera keluar dari mobil dan langsung masuk kedalam rumah yang ia tinggali bersama dengan dongsaengnya…

Entah kenapa malam ini Siwon merasakan haus yang amat sangat, tenggorokannya terasa kering saat ini. Maka Siwon memutuskan untuk pergi kedapur sebentar sebelum ia pergi tidur. Dan Setelah rasa hausnya sudah hilang Siwon segera menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya, sekilas pandangan Siwon melihat kearah kamar Kyuhyun yang terletak disebelah kamarnya. pintu kamar Kyuhyun tampak tertutup rapat. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah tidur, tapi Siwon merasa tidak yakin jika Kyuhyun sudah tidur malam ini, karena biasanya Kyuhyun sangat jarang tidur dan lebih memilih bermain game didalam kamarnya, memang apa lagi yang biasanya dilakukan oleh dongsaeng satu-satunya yang gila game tersebut? dan jika sudah seperti itu. Siwon tidak akan segan-segan memarahi Kyuhyun, entah kenapa Siwon sangat benci jika melihat Kyuhyun bermain game, karena jika Kyuhyun sudah bermain game dia pasti akan lupa waktu dan lupa segalanya. Bahkan lupa pada Siwon, tapi tidak lucu bukan jika Siwon harus cemburu dengan yang namanya PS3, PSP, SPP(?) sungguh sangat tidak lucu, dan jika Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Siwon cemburu dengan semua koleksi game milik Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun pasti akan menertawakannya habis-habisan…

Saat Siwon hendak membuka pintu, Siwon sedikit kesusahan karena sepertinya Kyuhyun mengunci pintu kamarnya dari dalam. Selalu seperti ini, sejak Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Siwon menyukai bahkan sangat mencintainya, Kyuhyun selalu mengunci pintu kamarnya jika ia mau tidur, entah apa maksudnya Siwon juga tidak tahu… proteksi diri mungkin. Tapi yang benar saja, Siwon yakin dia tidak akan mengapa-apakan Kyuhyun, oh ayolah… Siwon masih terlalu waras untuk tidak memperkosa dongsaengnya sendiri. Siwon tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu bukan? Tapi Mungkin Siwon akan mencobanya nanti *plakk* patut dicoba bukan? Siapa tahu Kyuhyun akan berbalik mencintainya jika sudah melakukan 'itu' dengannya *evil-smirk*

Tapi percuma saja Kyuhyun mengunci kamarnya, karena pada kenyataannya Siwon tetap saja bisa masuk. Karena Siwon mempunyai kunci duplikat kamar Kyuhyun… dan tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak mengetahui hal ini, jika sampai Kyuhyun mengetahuinya mungkin Siwon akan menginap dirumah sakit untuk beberapa hari.

_**Krrriieeettt…**_

Hal pertama yang Siwon lihat saat membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun adalalah_

Gelap…

Tentu saja karena Kyuhyun tidak suka menyalakan lampu kamar, Perlahan Siwon melangkah masuk dan segera mendekati tempat tidur Kyuhyun…

Ternyata dugaan Siwon salah, saat ini Kyuhyun tengah tertidur dengan manisnya diatas ranjang…

Melihat wajah polos Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur, Siwon teringat kejadian yang baru saja ia lakukan, mungkinkah Kyuhyun akan marah jika Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Zhoumi -namjachingunya- telah tewas terbunuh, dan pembunuh itu tidak lain adalah hyung kandungnya sendiri… sungguh, Siwon sedikit takut jika Kyuhyun mengetahui hal itu kemungkinan besar Kyuhyun akan membencinya, tapi dengan cepat Siwon menepis pemikiran buruk yang baru saja singgah diotaknya.

Perlahan Siwon duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur, tangan Siwon terulur untuk menyentuh surai madu Kyuhyun…

"BabyKyu… mianhae ne… maafkan hyung, hyung hanya tidak mau jika orang lain memilikimu… hyung tahu apa yang hyung lakukan adalah salah baby, hyung hanya bisa pasrah jika kau mengatahui bahwa hyung sudah membunuh Zhoumi lalu melaporkan hyung ke polisi. hyung tidak akan menolak jika hyung harus mendekam dalam sel tahanan karena perbuatan yang hyung lakukan, tapi jika sampai hal itu terjadi hyung terpaksa mengambil kebebasanmu chagi… kau akan terkurung dalam sangkar emas karena hyung tidak mau jika ada namja lain lagi yang akan merebutmu dari hyung, Choi Kyuhyun hanya milik Choi Siwon selamanya… tidak ada yang bisa mengingkari hal itu dan memang tidak boleh ada….. BabyKyu_ saranghae…" cukup lama Siwon memandangi wajah damai Kyuhyun dalam tidurnya. setelah puas memandangi Kyuhyun, Siwon langsung mengecup dahi Kyuhyun. Dengan hati-hati Siwon membetulkan letak selimut Kyuhyun saat selimut yang seharusnya menyelimuti tubuh Kyuhyun perlahan melorot kelantai karena cara tidur Kyuhyun yang bisa dibilang sangat berantakan.

Sekilas Siwon melihat kearah jam weker yang terletak diatas meja disamping tempat tidur, Siwon segera bangkit dari duduknya saat melihat jam sudah menunjukan pukul 01:10 WKS., dengan langkah pelan Siwon segera berjalan menuju pintu, tapi Saat Siwon hendak meraih kenop pintu_

"Mimi-ge…" gumam Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tengah mengigau, Siwon langsung memutar tubuhnya menghadap tempat tidur dan Siwon hanya diam saat melihat Kyuhyun tengah mengubah posisi tidurnya, secepatnya Siwon meraih kenop pintu dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai lebar…

'Aku harap itu terakhir kalinya kau mengingat dan memanggil namanya babyKyu… karena orang yang kau panggil kini sudah pergi meninggalkanmu…' batin Siwon bersorak gembira

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari dimansion Choi tampak Siwon tengah terburu-buru menuruni anak tangga saat mendengar bell rumahnya terus berbunyi, dan setelah sampai didepan pintu Siwon langsung membukanya…

"H-hyung… ma-mana Kyunie?" tanya Wookie –teman dekat Kyuhyun- yang terlihat sangat berantakan saat ini, wajahnya tampak pucat, tubuhnya terlihat gemetaran, jejak air mata terlihat jelas dipipinya

"Wae, ada apa Wookie-ah?" tanya Siwon terkejut saat melihat Wookie tangah berdiri didepannya dengan keadaan yang bisa dibilang memprihatinkan

"Hyung, A-aku harus bertemu Kyuhyunie… ada hal penting yang harus aku bicarakan dengannya hyung…" ucap Wookie memandang Siwon dengan tatapan memohon

"Katakan apa yang tengah terjadi, baru aku mau mengijinkanmu menemui Kyuhyun." Ucap Siwon datar

"Hyung, aku mohon… aku harus bertemu dengan Kyuhyun sekarang juga… mana dia?" Wookie hendak masuk tapi dengan cepat Siwon menahan lengan Wookie

"H-hyung… k-kau? Ckk…" Wookie mulai kesal saat melihat Siwon sama sekali tidak mengijinkannya untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, jangankan bertemu, masuk kerumahnya saja tidak bisa.

"Siwon hyung ak_"

"Hyung? Ada apa… kenapa ribut sekali…" ucap Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menuruni tangga, suaranya sedikit serak jika mengingat dia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya

"Kyu? Kyunie…" panggil Wookie dan langsung mendorong tubuh Siwon kesamping, lalu segera berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun

"Hmm… Wookie hyung? Kenapa hyung ada disini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengucek-ngucek(?) kedua matanya saat melihat Wookie tengah berjalan menghampirinya

"Kyu… Zhoumi hyung, Kyu…" ucap Wookie menarik lengan Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menutupi mulutnya karena dia sedang menguap, mendengar nama Zhoumi disebut-sebut Siwon langsung menajamkan pendengarannya

"Wae hyung? Kenapa dengan Mimi-ge?" tanya Kyuhyun memandang Ryeowook

"Di-dia_ dia_"

"Dia kenapa hyung? Katakan yang jelas, Apa dia mau meminta maaf padaku mengenai masalah yang kemarin?" tanya Kyuhyun menebak, saat Kyuhyun melihat Wookie hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Kyuhyun mencoba berpikir lagi

'Minta maaf? Bagaimana mungkin orang yang sudah meninggal bisa meminta maaf pada orang yang masih hidup baby? Kau bahkan tidak perlu repot-repot memaafkannya… seharusnya kau berterima kasih pada hyung babyKyu, karena hyung sudah 'menyingkirkan' dia dari hidupmu… jadi kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah lagi padanya.' batin Siwon senang, perlahan Siwon menyandarkan tubuhnya kedinding sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada

'Sepertinya akan ada pertunjukan yang menarik…' batin Siwon tanpa dosa dan terus memperhatikan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun

"Apa dia mau memberiku kejutan?" tanya Kyuhyun yang langsung terlihat senang, Wookie masih diam sambil menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, kini air mata mulai membasahi pipinya

"Hyung? Kenapa Wookie hyung menangis?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung dengan nada polosnya, Wookie hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu segera menghampiri Kyuhyun dan langsung memeluknya erat

"Di-dia sudah pe_hiksss p-pergi Kyunie… di-dia su…dah hiksss… pergi meninggalkan ki-kita…" gumam Wookie yang mulai menangis lagi

Kyuhyun hanya diam sejenak lalu perlahan Kyuhyun melepas pelukan Wookie…

"Wookie hyung bicara apa? Aku tidak mengerti… bicaralah yang jelas hyung…" tuntut Kyuhyun yang mulai sedikit emosi

"K-kyu-ah… Zhou_Zhoumi h-hyung su-sudah me…meninggal… hiksss" lirih Wookie yang langsung menundukan kepalanya, tidak mau memandang Kyuhyun

"Hyung, sepertinya hyung sangat kelelahan karena tugas kuliah… istirahatlah hyung, agar pikiran hyung kembali jernih…" ucap Kyuhyun datar dan hendak pergi tapi dengan cepat Wookie menahan lengan Kyuhyun

"ZHOUMI HYUNG SUDAH MENINGGAL KYU… APA KAU TIDAK MENGERTI JUGA HAHHH?" teriak Wookie frustasi dan langsung menarik kedua bahu Kyuhyun lalu mengguncang-guncangnya

"ANIYOOO….. ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN HYUNG… JANGAN BERBOHONG PADAKU, HYUNG PIKIR AKU BODOH HAHH? ITU TIDAK LUCU HYUNG… TIDAK LUCU…" teriak Kyuhyun menepis dengan kasar kedua tangan Wookie yang tengah memegang bahunya. Oke dari semalam Kyuhyun memang merasakan firasat yang tidak enak, makanya ia segera pergi tidur. Tapi ternyata tidur tidak bisa menenangkannya, buktinya tadi malam Kyuhyun bermimpi buruk tentang Zhoumi. Kyuhyun tidak mau jika mimpinya itu menjadi kenyataan, bahwa Zhoumi akan pergi meninggalkannya. Tapi sepertinya kenyataan berkata lain…

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu… i-ini… kau pasti pecaya bukan dengan apa yang ada disini?" ucap Wookie yang baru saja mengambil sebuah surat kabar yang dia simpan dibalik bajunya lalu segera menunjukannya pada Kyuhyun, dengan kasar Kyuhyun langsung mengambil surat kabar tersebut dari tangan Wookie, dan setelahnya mata Kyuhyun langsung membulat sempurna saat melihat berita utama disurat kabar tersebut…

_**TAN ZHOUMI, mahasiswa seni music dari fakultas SM university ditemukan tewas didalam apartementnya dengan sebuah luka tembak tepat dikeningnya…**_

Setelah Kyuhyun membaca judul berita tersebut dia hanya mampu diam, Kyuhyun merasa otaknya sudah tidak mampu berpikir lagi, nafasnya seakan tertahan ditenggorokan. perlahan air mata mulai turun dari kelopak matanya...

"Mayat Zhoumi-ge ditemukan malam tadi oleh temannya yang hendak menemuinya… dia akan dimakamkan hari ini Kyu…" lirih Wookie, Kyuhyun hanya diam, Siwon? Tentu saja reaksi Siwon biasa saja, dia sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi…

"Si-siapa… SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI HYUNGGGGG?" teriak Kyuhyun dengan berlinang air mata, suaranya langsung menggema diseluruh ruangan

"Polisi sudah melakukan penyelidikan Kyu-ah… tapi sepertinya pelaku belum bisa ditemukan, selain karena tidak meninggalkan jejak, pelaku juga sepertinya lumayan pintar karena semua kamera cctv dirusak tanpa diketahui oleh petugas… lokasi TKP sangat bersih dari apapun, tidak ada barang bukti yang ditinggalkan pelaku Kyu-ah… itulah yang membuat petugas kepolisian menemui jalan buntu dan tidak bisa menyelesaikan kasus ini."

"Tidak mungkinnn…" lirih Kyuhyun pelan sambil meremas surat kabar yang masih ada ditangannya, sekilas pandangan Kyuhyun melihat kearah Siwon yang masih berdiri didekat pintu, Perlahan tubuh Kyuhyun merosot kelantai…

"TIDAKKK MUNGKIIINNNNN….." teriak Kyuhyun parau

.

.

.

Saat ini Kyuhyun tengah berjongkok didepan makam Zhoumi, prosesi pemakaman sudah selesai sejak 3 jam yang lalu dan Kyuhyun masih terdiam disana. Tidak ada sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun sejak Kyuhyun menginjakan kakinya ditempat peristirahatan Zhoumi yang terakhir. Kyuhyun hanya diam seribu bahasa, hanya suara isakannya saja yang terdengar karena memang dari tadi Kyuhyun terus menangis tiada henti, Wookie yang merasa ikut kehilangan terus membujuk Kyuhyun dan berusaha menghiburnya tapi hasilnya nihil, begitupun saat Wookie mengajak Kyuhyun untuk pulang karena selain mereka bertiga, tidak ada lagi orang lain disini. Siwon yang tengah berdiri dibelakang tubuh Kyuhyun masih setia memayungi tubuh Kyuhyun dan Wookie…

.

.

.

**2 Days Later…**

Malam ini terasa berbeda dari biasanya, itulah yang dirasakan Siwon. Atau itu hanya perasaannya saja? Sepertinya tidak, karena malam ini memang terlihat berbeda, sebenarnya sama saja dengan malam-malam sebelumnya semenjak kematian Zhoumi, sepi. tidak ada lagi canda tawa Kyuhyun yang selalu menjahili Siwon jika Siwon sedang mengerjakan tugas kantor, tidak ada lagi teriakan Kyuhyun yang mampu membuat Siwon jantungan saat Kyuhyun kalah bermain game…

Saat Siwon menangkap sosok Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, Siwon segera menghampiri Kyuhyun. Siwon pikir tidak ada salahnya bertanya mengenai keadaanya. Kyuhyun semakin kurus akhir-akhir ini, dia selalu menolak untuk makan, tapi setidaknya Kyuhyun sudah mau keluar dari kamar, karena saat tepat dihari pemakaman Zhoumi, setelah mereka pulang kerumah Kyuhyun langsung mengunci diri dikamar, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mau keluar kamar dan keesokan harinya saat Siwon mendobrak pintu kamar Kyuhyun, Siwon menemukan Kyuhyun tengah tergeletak diatas lantai dalam keadaan pingsan…

"BabyKyu…" panggil Siwon, Kyuhyun hanya diam dan langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya lalu segera membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Siwon

"Baby… hyung ma_"

"Hyung… aku harap bukan Siwon hyung yang membunuh Zhoumi-ge…" ucap Kyuhyun datar sambil memandang Siwon, sepertinya malam ini memang berbeda dengan malam-malam sebelumnya…

**DEEEGGG…**

Terkejut? Tentu saja Siwon sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun barusan hingga Siwon sempat berhenti bernafas untuk beberapa saat. Siwon tahu, lambat laun Kyuhyun pasti akan mengetahui hal ini… tapi, dari mana Kyuhyun tahu? Mungkinkah Kyuhyun hanya mencurigainya? curiga? Tentu saja… bagimana Kyuhyun tidak curiga jika melihat reaksi Siwon yang terlihat biasa saja saat tahu bahwa Zhoumi sudah meninggal, wajar jika Kyuhyun curiga pada Siwon apalagi jika mengingat bahwa Siwon sangat tidak suka dengan Zhoumi

"Hyung… entah kenapa, hatiku mengatakan bahwa hyunglah yang sudah membunuh Zhoumi-ge…"

"Kau punya bukti baby?"

"Aniyo, semoga saja perkiraanku salah hyung… tapi_ saat tadi pagi aku masuk kekamar Siwon hyung, aku menemukan sebuah jubah dikeranjang cucian… saat aku hendak mengirimnya ketempat laundry, aku segera membatalkan niatku saat aku melihat ada sedikit noda darah dijubah bagian depan… cipratan darah itu memang sedikit hyung, tapi hasil yang didapatkan setelah cipratan itu diperiksa sungguh mengejutkan…"

"…"

"Aku menyuruh untuk memeriksa darah siapa yang terciprat dibaju Siwon hyung… dan aku sungguh tidak ingin percaya setelah aku tahu hasilnya hyung_ noda darah yang ada dibaju hyung sama dengan DNA-nya Zhoumi-ge…"

"Kau memang pintar babyKyu… sejak kapan kau curiga pada hyung ne?"

"Kenapa hyung tidak mengeluarkan argument hyung? Bukankah hyung sangat tidak suka jika ada orang yang dengan beraninya memojokan hyung…"

"Satu hal yang harus kau tahu baby, hyung tidak akan pernah bisa menang jika melawanmu… hyung terlalu mencintaimu, dan jika kau ingin melap_"

"Kenapa hyung melakukan semua ini?" Kyuhyun memandang Siwon

"…"

"Jawablah Siwon hyung." Lirih Kyuhyun

"…"

"JAWAB AKU CHOI SIWONNN…!" teriak Kyuhyun emosi

"Seharusnya kau sudah tahu jawabannya babyKyu, kenapa kau masih bertanya pada hyung…"

"Kau gila hyung… kau gila… hiksss…" Kyuhyun mulai menangis

"BabyKyu, jika kau mau… hyung akan menyerahkan diri pada polisi, atau kau bisa menjebloskan hyung kepenjara baby, kau sudah punya buk_."

"Aku sudah membakar jubah itu hyung, aku tidak ingin Siwon hyung masuk penjara… aku tidak mau sendirian hyung… please, jangan melakukan suatu hal yang bisa membahayakan nyawamu hyung…"

Siwon hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, kemudian Siwon segera meraih tubuh Kyuhyun lalu memeluknya erat…

"Kau harus tahu babyKyu, demi kau hyung rela melakukan apa saja… termasuk menjadi seorang pembunuh sekalipun…" ucap Siwon yang kini tengah mengelus surai madu Kyuhyun

**X-X-X-X-X**

**1 Week Later…**

Pagi kembali datang seperti biasanya, semua orang kembali sibuk dengan aktifitas mereka masing-masing, begitupun dengan Kyuhyun yang kini tengah sibuk untuk bersiap-siap pergi kekampusnya karena dipaksa Siwon dan Wookie tentunya, walau bagaimanapun Kyuhyun harus move on bukan?

"HYUNG CEPATLAHHH… NANTI AKU TERLAMBAT MASUK KELAS…" teriak Kyuhyun dari lantai bawah saat Siwon belum juga turun kebawah

"Ne baby… sabarlah sedikit, bukankah kau hari ini ada jadwal kuliah siang? Kenapa kau harus berangkat pagi-pagi hm?" tanya Siwon yang kini tengah menuruni tangga sambil mengancingkan bajunya

"Wookie hyung bilang, Sungmin hyung mau mengajakku ketoko game hari ini… hehehe…" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa dosa, mendengar alasan Kyuhyun, Siwon hanya mendengus kesal

.

.

.

"Aku kuliah dulu hyung, gomawo sudah mengantarku…" ucap Kyuhyun sebelum turun dari mobil, Siwon hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum simpul

"Belajar yang benar babyKyu…" ucap Siwon sebelum Kyuhyun menutup pintu

"Ne." jawab Kyuhyun singkat

Saat melihat Kyuhyun hendak memasuki kampusnya, Siwon berniat untuk segera pergi kekantornya, tapi Siwon membatalkan niatnya saat melihat sesosok namja yang memakai pakaian serba pink tiba-tiba saja datang menghampiri Kyuhyun dan langsung merangkul tubuh Kyuhyun, mereka terlihat sangat akrab sekali, Siwon melihat Kyuhyun sangat senang saat melihat namja tersebut.

'Siapa dia? Sungminkah?' batin Siwon menebak

.

.

_**.**_

_**PULANG KULIAH…**_

"Namja yang tadi pagi bersamamu itu_ siapa babyKyu?" tanya Siwon datar tanpa memandang Kyuhyun, dan lebih memilih untuk memandang jalanan didepannya

"Dia Sungmin hyung… dia temannya Wookie hyung, aku bisa akrab dengannya karena Wookie hyung. Ji_"

"Begitu." Ucap Siwon menginterupsi

"Ne hyung, Sungmin hyung itu baik sekali padaku hyung, di_"

"Benarkah." Siwon kembali menginterupsi

"Ne hyung. Ak_"

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Siwon lagi-lagi mengintrupsi ucapan Kyuhyun dengan nada datarnya

"Hyung, hyung kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang merasa aneh dengan sikap Siwon yang berbeda dari biasanya

"Ani, tidak apa-apa." Ucap Siwon dan segera turun dari mobil karena kini mereka sudah sampai dimansion Choi

"Hyung, tunggu…" Kyuhyun mencoba mengejar Siwon yang sudah lebih dulu masuk kerumah

"Hyung, apa Siwon hyung marah padaku?" Kyuhyun segera berlari menghampiri Siwon lalu menarik lengan Siwon

"Hm… marah untuk apa baby?"

"Karena dari tadi aku terus membicarakan Sungmin hyung."

"Aniyo, hyung tidak marah."

"Ta_"

"Hyung tidak marah babyKyu… percayalah." Siwon menarik tubuh Kyuhyun lalu memeluknya

Sayang sekali Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihat seringaian Siwon karena Kyuhyun masih dalam pelukan Siwon…

Dan satu hal lagi.

_Kyuhyun tidak tahu, bahwa setelah ini Siwon akan merebut sesuatu yang sangat berharga darinya, sesuatu yang selama ini Kyuhyun jaga dan selalu Kyuhyun pertahankan… sesuatu yang tidak Kyuhyun berikan saat Zhoumi sang mantan namjachingu memintanya sekalipun…_

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan, semoga tidak mengecewakan, semoga ti_ *dideathglare-readers* oke, Yang nanyain NC-nya kapan, jawabannya ada dichap depan ne… author lupa kalau belum menyelesaikan fic ini*plakk* untunglah direview fic eternal love ada yang nanyain… Gomawo buat **MyDecember** yang udah nanyain ne, gomawo chingu. Inilah yang namanya factor usia… suka lupa… tapi untunglah author masih inget alurnya jadi author langsung buat chap 2 secepatnya *Readers:ngajak ribut nih Author* mianhe jika curhat ne… mianhe jika lama banget updatenya… *Reader:bukan lama lagi, sampai akaran malah*

Gomawo buat yang sudah review chap 1…

_Ratnasparkyu, farla 23, Sparkyu, VIOSgetz, amanda wu, Shin jira, rikha-chan, MyDecember, Blackyuline, lol, chomhia, Choi Andrew, Choi Eun Seob, anin arlunerz, vitakyu, siwon cute, , evil kyu, Wonkyulove, vihyun, 1013, Guest, Gaemgyu315, Anata Cho, wonwonkyukyu, Kyuya13, ermagyu, Kayla WonKyu._

**Jangan lupa R&R…**


	3. Chapter 3

**MIANHAE BABY**

Super Junior © SM Entertainment

Story By Coil Lawliet

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**-LAST CHAPTER-**

**.**

**.**

_...Kenapa disaat Kyuhyun benar-benar hancur, dia juga harus menerima kabar bahwa orang yang sangat dia sayangi telah meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa kebahagiaan perlahan mulai menjauh darinya…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Malam ini Siwon pulang dalam keadaan mabuk berat jika mengingat dia baru saja pergi bersama teman-temannya untuk merayakan pesta keberhasilannya dalam membuat kontrak kerjasama dengan perusahaan asing. Siwon sedikit kelimpungan saat ia hendak membuka pintu gerbang mansion Choi, beruntunglah Leeteuk –sahabatnya- bersedia mengantarnya pulang sampai kedepan pintu rumah.

Siwon segera mencoba membuka pintu rumahnya karena kepalanya sudah terlalu pusing dan ingin secepatnya membaringkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur, tapi sayangnya pintu tersebut malah terkunci dari dalam.

'Siaalll...' umpat Siwon kesal

Sejenak Siwon terdiam menyandarkan punggungnya didepan pintu. Tidak mungkin jika ia berteriak pada Kyuhyun untuk membukakan pintu bukan? selain karena Kyuhyun tidak akan mungkin mendengar suaranya karena kamar Kyuhyun berada dilantai 2, Siwon juga tidak mau jika ia harus membangunkan Kyuhyun-nya. tidak lama kemudian Siwon tersenyum, dia baru ingat jika dia selalu membawa kunci duplikat rumahnya kemanapun ia pergi.

**CKLEEKKK….. KRIIEEETTTT...**

Saat Siwon membuka pintu, semua ruangan didalam rumahnya tampak gelap. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah tidur. dengan sisa kesadarannya Siwon mulai menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya walaupun penglihatannya mulai samar-samar entah karena pengaruh alkohol atau karena penerangan didalam rumahnya yang memang hanya berasal dari cahaya bulan purnama yang masuk melalui celah-celah kaca rumah. saat Siwon hendak menuju kamarnya, sekilas Siwon melihat kearah kamar Kyuhyun dimana pintu kamar Kyuhyun sedikit terbuka, sejenak Siwon terdiam entah kenapa Siwon merasa déjà vu. setelah berpikir beberapa saat Siwon memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju kamar Kyuhyun, memastikan apakah dongsaengnya sudah tertidur atau belum. Atau Siwon memiliki niat lain? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu isi hati ustadz Siwon *plakkk*

**KRIEETTTTT…..**

Siwon langsung melebarkan pintu kamar dongsaeng kesayangannya agar ia bisa lebih leluasa untuk masuk.

'Gelap...' batin Siwon saat melihat kamar Kyuhyun hanya diterangi lampu kamar yang memang menyala sangat redup tapi cukup untuk penerangan walapun cahayanya tidak terlalu terang.

Perlahan Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Siwon melihat Kyuhyun tengah tertidur dengan damainya diatas ranjangnya, senyum tulus langsung terukir dibibir Siwon tapi jangan pernah tertipu dengan senyum tulus seorang Choi Siwon karena entah setan apa yang merasuki Siwon, senyum tulus yang tadi tersungging dibibirnya kini sudah tergantikan dengan sebuah seringaian yang sangat mengerikan…

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun mengubah posisi tidurnya yang tadinya menyamping menjadi telentang dan mata Siwon langsung melebar saat melihat baju piyama Kyuhyun sedikit tersingkap memperlihatkan perut mulus tanpa celanya, iman Siwon sepertinya tengah diuji saat ini, beruntunglah Siwon sering pergi kegereja sehingga ia bisa dengan mudah menyingkirkan semua pikiran kotor dari kepalanya. Tapi apa benar Iman seorang Choi Siwon sehebat itu? Kita lihat saja, Angel Leeteuk atau devil Kangin yang akan menang.

"BabyKyu... akkhhh, kenapa kepalaku pusing sekali rasanya... ckk, sialll. aku pasti terlalu banyak minum... Hhhh..." gumam Siwon mengeluh sambil memegangi kepalanya yang entah kenapa malam ini terasa begitu berat. sepertinya Siwon benar-benar tengah dalam keadaan mabuk malam ini.

Perlahan Siwon duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur sambil memijat pelipisnya dengan kepala tertunduk kelantai. saat Siwon melihat sebuah selimut dengan gambar baby blue yang kini tengah tergeletak diatas lantai, tangannya segera bergerak untuk mengambil selimut tersebut. awalnya niat Siwon hendak menaruh selimut tersebut diatas tubuh Kyuhyun tapi entah kenapa pandangan Siwon malah terus melihat kearah bibir cherry Kyuhyun yang tampak menggoda dimata Siwon, belum lagi suasana kamar Kyuhyun yang temaram membuat Siwon ingin_ you know I mean?

'BabyKyu, mianhae…' batin Siwon, dan Siwon yang tadinya hendak menyelimuti tubuh Kyuhyun malah mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyuhyun. Ck, sepertinya Siwon kalah dalam melawan hawa nafsunya… tentu saja, siapa yang mampu menahan diri untuk tidak segera menerkam Kyuhyun jika kini Kyuhyun tegah terbaring dengan pasrahnya diatas tempat tidur?

Siwon langsung menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyuhyun setelah tidak ada lagi jarak diantara mereka, saat menyadari Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan hal yang sedang ia lakukan, Siwon semakin memberanikan diri untuk memperdalam ciumannya dengan terus menekan bibir Kyuhyun untuk meminta akses agar Siwon bisa memasuki rongga mulut Kyuhyun.

"Nnggghhhh…" Kyuhyun sedikit menggeliat tidak nyaman saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang menekan-nekan bibirnya dan memaksanya untuk membuka mulutnya

Sementara Siwon yang mendengar desahan Kyuhun bukannya menghentikan kegiatannya, Siwon malah lebih bersemangat lagi menghisap dan menekan bibir Kyuhyun, saat Kyuhyun merasakah bibirnya dihisap dengan kuat, Kyuhyun segera membuka matanya.

_**JDDEEERRRRR…..**_

Iris mata Kyuhyun langsung melebar saat melihat wajah Siwon begitu dekat dengannya, Ani bukan dekat tapi sangat dekat karena kini bibir mereka tengah bersentuhan.

"Hmmpfttt… nggghhhh…. Hyunnngghhh…" Kyuhyun mulai meronta dan mencoba mendorong tubuh Siwon yang kini tengah berada diatas tubuhnya, Siwon yang menyadari bahwa kini Kyuhyun sudah terbangun dari tidurnya segera melepaskan pagutan bibirnya, bukan apa-apa Siwon hanya kasihan melihat Kyuhyun yang sepertinya susah bernafas

"Hhhh… h-hyunghhh, ap-aphhaa yang hyung lakukanhhh..." Ucap Kyuhyun terengah-engah yang kini tengah duduk diatas tempat tidurnya dan sibuk mengatur nafasnya, melihat Siwon yang hanya diam sambil terus memandang aneh kearahnya Kyuhyun menjadi takut, Kyuhyun sedikit beringsut menjauh dari Siwon sehingga kini Kyuhyun terpojok disudut tempat tidur

"H-hyung…" panggil Kyuhyun sedikit bergetar karena takut saat melihat Siwon terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip dan Kyuhyun sangat tidak suka dengan pandangan Siwon, pandangan Siwon seolah sedang menelanjanginya atau itu hanya perasaan Kyuhyun saja

"Mianhae baby…" lirih Siwon pelan. belum sempat Kyuhyun mengucapkan sepatah katapun, dengan cepat Siwon langsung menarik tubuh Kyuhyun, menidurkannya diatas tempat tidur, lalu segera menindih tubuhnya sehingga kini Kyuhyun tengah terperangkap diantara kedua tangan Siwon yang berada dikedua sisi tubuhnya.

"H-hyunggg, ap-apaa yaa…nggg k-kau laku…kaannn….." Kyuhyun kesulitan berbicara saat Siwon tiba-tiba saja menciumi wajah dan juga lehernya dengan liar sementara Kyuhyun sibuk menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri untuk menghindari ciuman Siwon, Kyuhyun merasa sedikit kesal saat ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena kedua tangannya sudah lebih dulu dikunci oleh tangan Siwon.

"H-hyung, lep-hass… ja-jangan h-hyunghh… ak-aku mohonn…" Kyuhyun meronta saat Siwon mencoba melepaskan piyama yang ia kenakan dengan cara merobeknya

"Tenanglah baby… hyung tidak akan menyakitimu. Jika kau mau menuruti semua perintah hyung, kau tidak ingin jika hyung bermain kasar bukan?" ucap Siwon disela-sela kesibukannya menciumi wajah dan leher Kyuhyun, sementara jemarinya mulai bergerak melecuti pakaian Kyuhyun

'Alcohol?' batin Kyuhyun saat mencium bau alcohol dari mulut Siwon, kenapa ia baru sadar jika Siwon saat ini tengah dalam keadaan mabuk? Siwon tidak mungkin melakukan hal ini jika ia tidak dalam keadaan mabuk bukan?

"Ja-jangan hyung, aku mohon. sadarlah hyung… aku dongsaengmu hyung." Kyuhyun mencoba menyadarkan Siwon yang sepertinya tengah dalam keadaan mabuk berat, tapi sepertinya hal itu percuma saja karena setelah Kyuhyun berkata demikian dengan kasar Siwon menarik baju atasan Kyuhyun

**SRRREEKKKKK...**

"HYUNNGGG…!" Kyuhyun memekik keras saat Siwon berhasil melepaskan bajunya dengan paksa

"Ja-jangan hyung ak-AARRRGGHHH…" Kyuhyun menjerit saat tiba-tiba saja Siwon meremas kejantanannya yang masih terbungkus celana

"Tenang baby, jangan berteriak~ simpan tenagamu untuk acara puncak kita..." Desis Siwon tepat ditelinga Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sedikit merinding saat merasakan nafas hangat Siwon menerpa telinga juga lehernya

"H-hyungg… ja-jangan… hiksss... je-jeballl..." lirih Kyuhyun yang mulai menangis karena ketakutan, sepertinya Siwon sudah benar-benar menulikan telinganya, dengan gerakan cepat Siwon segera mengikat kedua tangan Kyuhyun ditiang tempat tidur dengan menggunakan dasi yang masih menempel diseragam kerja Siwon

"H-hyung, ke...napa hyung me-mengikat ke...dua t-tanganku? hiksss..." tanya Kyuhyun bingung sambil terus menangis, menambah lebih banyak lagi aliran bening dipipi pucatnya. adakah yang bisa menghentikan kegilaan ini? sungguh, Kyuhyun ingin waktu berhenti untuk saat ini.

"Agar kau tidak bisa berontak baby." jawab Siwon datar

"Ta_ Nnnggghhh… hyunggghhh… aahhh…" mau tak mau Kyuhyun mendesah saat Siwon mulai memijat-mijat kejantanannya dengan lembut

'Bingo...' Batin Siwon senang saat mendengar suara desahan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tidak disadari Kyuhyun sendiri, terbukti setelah Kyuhyun mendesah barusan Kyuhyun langsung mengigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah agar desahannya tidak kembali keluar

.

.

"H-hyunggghhh… henn…tik-nnggghhh… sshhh… shhthhhooopp… h-hyungg…ngggghhh…" Kyuhyun mulai kesusahan berbicara saat Siwon mulai memanjakan kedua puting dan kejantanannya sekaligus, mulut Siwon sibuk mengulum dan mengigiti nipple kanan Kyuhyun, tangan kirinya memilin-milin sekaligus mencubit nipple kiri Kyuhyun sementara tangan kanan Siwon sibuk mengocok kejantanan Kyuhyun dengan tempo yang berbeda, kadang pelan dan kadang cepat… menggoda Kyuhyun? Atau menyiksanya karena Kyuhyun mulai merasa kesakitan saat Kyuhyun hendak mencapai klimaks tapi Siwon malah memelankan tempo pijatannya dan bahkan menutup lubang kejantanannya.

'Siwon hyung... aku harap hyung bukan Psikopat...'

.

.

"AARRRGGGHHHHH… SA-SAKIITTT.. ah-ahnhiyooo… pe… hiksss.. perikkhhh…" Kyuhyun berteriak sekuat tenaga saat Siwon mulai memasukan ketiga jarinya sekaligus, sepertinya Siwon sudah mulai gila. Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun tidak kesakitan jika lubangnya yang belum pernah dimasuki benda apapun tiba-tiba dibobol begitu saja dan dipaksa menelan 3 buah jari tangan milik Siwon… oke, itu hanya jari dan belum kejantanan Siwon yang berukuran 2 kali lipat atau mungkin lebih yang akan memasuki lubang virginnya yang mulai malam ini tidak akan virgin lagi… beri applause untuk Siwon yang hampir berhasil memperawani Kyuhyun.

"H-hyunggg… cu..cukkup, sha… Hhh shhaakkkiittt…" lirih Kyuhyun yang mulai terlihat lemas karena dari tadi terus berteriak menahan kesakitan dibawah tubuhnya, sementara Kyuhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena kedua tangannya masih terikat ditiang tempat tidur.

Bukankah ini bisa dibilang pemerkosaan? Mungkin Kyuhyun bisa mengadukan Siwon pada pihak yang berwajib, tapi masalahnya mampukah Kyuhyun melakukan hal itu? Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun hamil? GODDD... Kyuhyun ingat saat ummanya pernah berkata padanya agar ia jangan pernah melakukan hubungan badan dengan sesama namja apalagi jika Kyuhyun berada dipihak bawah karena kemungkinan besar Kyuhyun memiliki kelebihan seperti ummanya. Namja yang bisa mengandung. Ummanya pernah bilang jika salah satu dari Siwon dan Kyuhyun akan mendapatkan keistimewaan seperti yang dimiliki ummanya. tidak mungkin jika Siwon yang mewarisi sifat ummanya bukan?

"Hhhyunggg… nggghhh…" Siwon langsung menyeringai lebar saat mendengar teriakan kesakitan Kyuhyun kini berubah menjadi desahan, dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi Siwon langsung membuka rasleting celananya

"H-hyunggghhh… hen-tikkannnhhh…" Kyuhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya, dan memang bohong besar jika Kyuhyun tidak menikmati sensasi yang diberikan Siwon padanya, tapi bukankah tadi dia berteriak kesakitan saat Siwon dengan kasarnya menjebol lubang anusnya, tapi kenapa sekarang?

"Tapi tubuhmu menikmatinya babyKyu…" gumam Siwon tepat ditelinga Kyuhyun saat melihat tubuh Kyuhyun mulai menggeliat menikmati ketiga jarinya yang tengah bermain didalam lubang sempitnya, sementara tangan kiri Siwon mulai membuka rasleting celananya kemudian segera mengeluarkan miliknya yang dari tadi sudah menegang karena mendengar desahan erotis Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sedikit menganggkat kepalanya untuk melihat kearah Siwon, dan mata Kyuhyun langsung terbelalak saat melihat kejantanan Siwon yang tengah berdiri tegak dengan ukuran yang tentu saja berkali-kali lipat dari milik Kyuhyun. God… keringat dingin langsung turun dari pelipis Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung merapatkan kedua kakinya walaupun ketiga jari Siwon masih berada didalam lubangnya

"H-hyung… ap-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit takut, melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah ketakutan Siwon hanya tersenyum simpul

"Tentu saja memasukan milikku kedalam lubangmu chagi…" ucap Siwon enteng sambil mengocok kejantanannya menggunakan tangannya

"I-itu tidak akan masuk h-hyung… mi-milikmu terlalu besar… a-aku tidak mau kesakitan hyung… p-please…" Kyuhyun mulai memelas sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat, wajah Kyuhyun mulai terlihat pucat dengan keringat dingin yang terus mengucur dari dahinya

"Tenanglah baby, pasti akan masuk… kita belum mencobanya bukan?" perlahan Siwon mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dari lubang Kyuhyun, dan kini Siwon tengah mencoba membuka kedua kaki Kyuhyun

"A-aniyo… ja-jangan hyung… hikss… ja…ngan…" ucap Kyuhyun parau, Kyuhyun mencoba menendang-nendang Siwon dengan kakinya walaupun Kyuhyun sedikit merasakan sakit saat ia menggerakan kakinya karena ulah jari-jari Siwon sebelumnya, tapi sayangnya hal itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh apa-apa pada Siwon

"Tenang baby… rileks oke…" setelah berhasil melebarkan kedua kaki Kyuhyun, Siwon langsung mengarahkan kejantananya tepat didepan lubang Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat menggoda dimata Siwon

"A-ani... aniyooo... hiksss... ani..." gumam Kyuhyun parau sambil terus menggelengkan kepalanya

"Rileks babyKyu... jika kau tegang, kau akan merasakan kesakitan dan mungkin lubang anusmu bisa robek karena otot-otot tubuhmu yang terlalu tegang."

Dan setelah mengatakan hal itu Siwon langsung memasukan kejantanannya kedalam lubang Kyuhyun dalam satu kali hentakan… sakit? Jangan tanyakan lagi.

**JLEEEBBBBB…..**

"AAARRRGGGGGHHHHHHH….." teriakan Kyuhyun langsung membahana didalam ruangan sunyi tersebut saat kejantanan Siwon memasuki lubang anusnya dalam satu kali hentakan, rasanya Kyuhyun ingin mati saja saat merasakan perih yang teramat sangat yang berasal dari bagian bawah tubuhnya, sungguh rasanya tubuhnya bagaikan dibelah dua. Kyuhyun terdiam saat tiba-tiba merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengalir dari lubang anusnya setelah kejantanan Siwon masuk sepenuhnya kedalam tubuhnya, cairan milik Siwon? Tidak mungkin, Siwon tidak mungkin klimaks secepat itu… darah? Ya, cairan itulah yang keluar dari lubang Kyuhyun… bayangkan seberapa sakitnya Kyuhyun saat ini. apa salahnya sehingga Siwon memperlakukannya seperti ini?

'Balasan untukmu baby… karena kau sudah berani berhubungan dengan namja lain. kau harus menerima hukumanmu chagi..…' batin Siwon menyeringai saat melihat Kyuhyun terlihat sangat menderita dibawah tubuhnya. berhubungan dengan namja lain saja Siwon sudah menghukum Kyuhyun separah ini? bayangkan jika Kyuhyun akan menikah dengan namja atau yeojya pilihannya?

"Hiksss… hiksss… A-appooo…" lirih Kyuhyun lemah, tangan Kyuhyun mencoba meraih bahu Siwon untuk meminta belas kasihan Siwon agar berhenti menyiksa tubuhnya. tapi sebelum jemarinya sempat menyentuh tubuh Siwon, tangan Kyuhyun langsung terkulai lemas saat merasakan Siwon mulai menggerakan miliknya didalam tubuh Kyuhyun tanpa menunggu Kyuhyun untuk membiasakan kehadirannya didalam lubang miliknya.

'Mian babyKyu... hyung tidak memiliki niat sedikitpun untuk menghentikan semua ini.'

"Sa-sakiittt hyunnggg… ber-berhenttt..iiii… je-jebaalll… hikksss….." Kyuhyun hanya mampu memohon pada Siwon, tidak banyak yang dapat Kyuhyun lakukan selain berbicara. tubuhnya sudah terlalu lemas karena terlalu banyak menanggung kesakitan yang diberikan Siwon, sehingga Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah saja saat Siwon mulai memperkosa tubuhnya tanpa melakukan perlawanan sedikitpun. Sungguh menyedihkan bukan, jika kau yang menjadi seorang dongsaeng dan harus menyaksikan hyungmu menyetubuhimu dengan kasar. Dimana rasa aman yang seharusnya diberikan hyung pada dongsaengnya? Kenapa Kyuhyun harus menderita seperti ini? pertanyaan itulah yang terus berputar didalam benak Kyuhyun saat ini. apa salahnya? apakah Kyuhyun melakukan kesalahan yang tidak bisa dimaafkan oleh Siwon? adakah yang bisa menjelaskan? karena Kyuhyun sangat tidak tahu apa alasan Siwon memperlakukannya hingga seperti ini

"Na-nanti kau ak…an ber..teri..makasih padaku ba-baby… karena a-aku akan se-gera memberimu kenikmatan…" Siwon sedikit kesusahan dalam berbicara karena dia tengah sibuk mencari titik didalam tubuh Kyuhyun yang mampu membuat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan desahan kenikmatan dan bukan jeritan kesakitan

"Hyunggg, ak…nnggghhhh…" ucapan Kyuhyun langsung berubah menjadi desahan yang mampu membuat Siwon menyeringai lebar

'Ketemu…' batin Siwon dan dengan semangat Siwon kembali menyentuh titik dimana tadi Kyuhyun mengeluarkan desahan

"H-hyunggghhh… ap-apa ini… nnggghhh…"

Kyuhyun merasa ada yang aneh, perasaan apa ini? Kyuhyun merasa semuanya begitu nikmat dan sangat membuatnya ketagihan, seperti candu? Katakan Kyuhyun gila jika dia berkata bahwa dia menginginkan lebih karena itu tidak akan pernah keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun, oke… sepertinya bukan tidak tapi belum, Kyuhyun pikir dia maih cukup waras untuk tidak memohon pada Siwon agar terus memuaskan tubuhnya, Ingat…! mereka saudara.

"Kau menikmatinya baby?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, memang bohong jika Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menikmati ini semua. Kyuhyun hanya tidak mau ikut terjerumus dengan kenikmatan yang diberikan Siwon padanya dan ketagihan dengan penyatuan tubuh mereka.

'Ini dosa besar hyung… hikksss…' batin Kyuhyun menangis pilu *ternyata-si-evil-bisa-inget-dosa* #ditendang-Sparkyu

"Nonsense…" desis Siwon yang tahu jika Kyuhyun tengah berbohong dan langsung menumbuk kembali prostat Kyuhyun tanpa ampun, mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang mulai berteriak karena kenikmatan yang diberikan Siwon

Dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyangkal lagi bahwa dia menikmati permainan Siwon setelah Kyuhyun mengeluarkan cairannya tepat mengenai perut dan juga dada Siwon.

"Apa yag akan kau katakan sekarang baby?" tanya Siwon dingin memandangi wajah Kyuhyun yang berada tepat dibawahnya.

"H-hhyunggg… ge..gelaappp….."

Tidak. Bukan ini yang ingin Siwon dengar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

Sayang sekali, sebelum Siwon mencapai klimaks Kyuhyun lebih dulu pingsan karena kelelahan.

'Ck, baru satu ronde kau sudah menyerah baby. kali ini aku maafkan karena kau baru pertama kali melakukannya, beruntungnya aku karena menjadi yang pertama untukmu babyKyu…' batin Siwon senang, teramat senang malah.

'Hyung, aku harap ini adalah mimpi burukku. dan saat aku terbangun semuanya akan baik-baik saja...' Kyuhyun berdoa dalam hati, sebelum kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya

.

.

**PAGI HARINYA...**

Suara keributan yang sepertinya berasal dari lantai bawah mampu membuat Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Perlahan Kyuhyun duduk diatas tempat tidur, tak lama kemudian dia menguap sambil mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya yang membuatnya terlihat sangat imut untuk beberapa saat.

"Ternyata yang semalam itu bukan mimpi. Aku pikir aku sedang bermimpi buruk…" gumam Kyuhyun saat melihat ada banyak bercak darah diseprei serta selangkanggannya

_**PPRRRAANGGGGG…..**_

"Suara apa itu?" Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget saat mendengar bunyi suara pecahan kaca yang berasal dari luar kamar, segera saja Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah kemeja putih yang tergeletak diatas lantai dan secepatnya keluar kamar. ia abaikan rasa sakit dibawah tubuhnya yang mencoba menahan setiap langkah kakinya. Tunggu… sepertinya Kyuhyun mengenakan kemeja milik Siwon. Sudahlah, yang penting Kyuhyun memakai sesuatu walaupun hanya kemeja lengan panjang tanpa_ celana? setidaknya kemeja tersebut menutupi tubuh Kyuhyun walaupun hanya sampai paha atasnya.

"Aaakkkkkhhh..." Kyuhyun mengerang saat ia melangkah dengan terburu-buru sehingga darah yang tadinya sudah mengering kini kembali mengalir dari selangkangannya. tapi tentu saja Kyuhyun mengabaikan hal itu, walaupun dengan langkah terseok-seok Kyuhyun mencoba menuruni anak tangga karena rasa penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi

'Kenapa ribut sekali? ada apa ini...' batin Kyuhyun heran yang terus menuruni anak tangga sambil sesekali melihat kelantai bawah

Kyuhyun sedikit mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat hyungnya tengah beradu mulut dengan Choi Seunghyun a.k.a Top-pamannya- sementara Choi Minho tengah berusaha menenangkan Siwon agar mau melepaskan Appanya. Kyuhyun mengabaikan rasa sakit yang terus terasa saat ia melangkahkan kakinya, sementara darah tercecer dimana-mana dan tampak mengotori lantai

"JANGAN MEMBOHONGIKU, KAU PIKIR AKU ORANG BODOH HAHHH?" teriak Siwon tepat didepan wajah Top sementara jemari tangan Siwon terus mencengkram kerah baju Top

"Aku tidak bohong Siwon-ah, jika kau tidak percaya datanglah kerumah sakit… mayat Appa dan Umma-mu ditemukan disekitar bangkai pesawat."

"ANIYYYOOOOO….." Teriak Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri diatas tangga

Siwon, Top dan Minho otomatis langsung melihat kearah Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri diatas tangga dengan wajah yang sangat pucat.

"Ba-baby?" gumam Siwon dan langsung melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada kerah baju Top

Siwon langsung khawatir saat melihat Kyuhyun menangis sambil meremas kepalanya, saat Siwon melihat Kyuhyun sepertinya mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya buru-buru Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun, Siwon takut jika Kyuhyun akan ping_

"BABYKYU…" teriak Siwon saat melihat tubuh Kyuhyun hendak jatuh kelantai, benar dugaan Siwon… Kyuhyun kembali pingsan.

"Tolong urus pemakamannya Ahjusshi… aku akan datang kepemakaman itu." Ucap Siwon datar sambil menangkat tubuh Kyuhyun ala bridal style

"Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun, Wonnie-ah?" tanya Top tak kalah datarnya

"Dia tidak akan ikut, dia pasti tidak akan kuat melihat pemakaman Appa dan Umma…" lirih Siwon pelan

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang menjaga Kyuhyun hyung, dia tidak boleh sendirian bukan?" Minho tiba-tiba saja bersuara

"Aniyo Min-ah… tidak perlu, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu. Lagi pula hari ini kau pasti ada jadwal kuliah bukan?"

"Siwonnie, jika kau mau aku bisa menyuruh Minki untuk menjaga Kyuhyun disini sementara kita menghadiri pemakaman kedua orang tuamu." Top mencoba memberi solusi

"Ne, Appa benar… dongsaengku pasti tidak akan keberatan. Biar aku yang akan menghubungi Ren." Minho terlihat bersemangat dan segera merogoh saku jins'nya untuk mengambil ponselnya

"A_"

"Tidak ada penolakan Wonnie-ya, lagi pula hari ini sekolah Minki sedang libur." Top langsung menyela saat tahu bahwa Siwon akan kembali menolak

"Kalau begitu jeongmal gomawo, Top Ahjussi… Minho-ah…" Siwon hanya bisa pasrah saja, lagi pula Siwon juga sedikit khawatir jika harus meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian dirumah

.

.

**ONE MOON LETTER…**

"BabyKyu, cepatlah sedikit… kau seperti yeojya saja perlu berdandan lama." Siwon sedikit kesal karena terlalu lama menunggu Kyuhyun, padahal hari ini Siwon ada meeting

Dan seperti biasa, Kyuhyun tidak akan membalas perkataan Siwon. Kyuhyun menjadi pendiam dan tidak suka bicara semenjak kedua orang tua mereka meninggal. Kyuhyun seperti kehilangan jiwanya...

Dan mengenai masalah Siwon yang memperkosanya malam itu, Kyuhyun sudah memaafkannya. walaupun butuh usaha ekstra bagi Siwon untuk mendapatkan empat hurup satu kata itu agar keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Pulang kuliah nanti hyung akan menjemputmu… jangan pulang sampai hyung datang, arraseo?" Siwon segera menarik lengan Kyuhyun agar segera keluar dari mansion Choi karena jujur saja Siwon sedang dikejar waktu saat ini, sudah berpuluh-puluh kali sekertarisnya menghubunginya

Kyuhyun hanya diam dan menurut saja saat Siwon menyeretnya menuju mobil. sebenarnya Kyuhyun sangat enggan pergi kuliah lagi sejak kematian kedua orang tuanya jika bukan karena Siwon yang memaksanya, Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah mau berangkat kekampus. lagi pula sudah 1 bulan lebih dia tidak pernah masuk kampus lagi dan hari ini adalah hari ke-3 Kyuhyun mau berangkat kuliah.

"Aku masuk dulu hyung, sampai jumpa lagi…" Kyuhyun langsung turun dari mobil secepatnya saat mobil Siwon berhenti tepat didepan gedung kuliahnya

Saat Siwon hendak memarkirkan mobilnya, sejenak Siwon terdiam saat melihat sesosok namja kurus dan tinggi tiba-tiba saja menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu memeluk Kyuhyun dengan sangat eratnya.

'Hmm… siapa lagi dia, baby?' batin Siwon

.

.

**PULANG KULIAH…**

"Siapa yang tadi pagi bersamamu baby?" tanya Siwon datar saat Kyuhyun baru saja duduk disamping kemudi. Kyuhyun melirik kearah Siwon sambil mengerutkan keningnya bingung

"Maksud Siwon hyung?" Kyuhyun tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Siwon, mungkinkah tadi pagi Siwon melihat Kyuhyun bersam_

"Namja yang tadi pagi memelukmu sebelum kau memasuki kampus."

**BINGO…..**

"Oh, di-dia teman baruku hyung. namanya Shim Changmin, dia mahasiswa pindahan dari jepang… baru kemarin dia pindah~" Kyuhyun menerangkan dengan semangat pada Siwon, tanpa sadar bahwa kini aura disekeliling Siwon mulai berubah menjadi gelap

"Tidak biasanya kau gampang akrab dengan orang asing babyKyu." Siwon berkata datar, tapi dari nada suaranya sangat jelas terdengar bahwa Siwon sedang berusaha menahan emosinya

"Ne hyung, dia orang yang baik~" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis

"Begitu." Jawab Siwon singkat

"Ne, mungkin karena kami memiliki kegemaran yang sama jadi aku bisa cepat akrab dengannya..."

"Baguslah." Lagi-lagi Siwon menjawab dengan singkat dan hal ini membuat Kyuhyun merasa aneh, perasaan Kyuhyun mendadak menjadi tidak enak

"Di-dia hanya temanku h-hyung…" Kyuhyun berucap dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar, bayang-bayang Changmin langsung berputar diotaknya. Kyuhyun tidak mau jika Changmin akan mengalami nasib buruk seperti yang dialami oleh Zhoumi sang mantan namjachingu ataupun Sungmin, hyung yang sangat dia sayangi. kini Sungmin tengah terbaring dirumah sakit dalam keadaan koma karena mengalami terror yang berkepanjangan, menyebabkan dia stress berat dan berniat bunuh diri tapi masih bisa diselamatkan walaupun keadaan Sungmin sampai saat ini masih koma. Siwon? Tentu saja. Tapi itu belum seberapa… Siwon bisa lebih kejam lagi.

"…"

"Hu-hubungan kami tidak lebih dari sekedar teman." Kyuhyun mencoba meyakinkan Siwon agar nasib Changmin tidak seperti Zhoumi ataupun Sungmin

"…"

"H-hyung?" panggil Kyuhyun mulai khawatir saat melihat Siwon hanya terdiam, mata Kyuhyun mulai berkaca-kaca

"Hm." Gumam Siwon seadanya

"Ja-jangan sakiti dia hyung, je-jeballl… dia hanya temanku… hiksss…" Kyuhyun mulai terisak

"Hyung tahu." Siwon berkata datar dan hal itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun ketakutan dan mulai menangis. Catatan…! Jika Siwon terus bersikap dingin seperti ini, itu artinya akan ada yang meninggal nanti malam.

"Ji-jika hyung ti…hiksss… ti-tidak suk-ka… a-aku akan me-menjauhinya. Ta-tapi tolong jangan melukainya. Hiksss..." Kyuhyun menarik lengan baju Siwon saat melihat Siwon terus memandang kedepan tanpa melihat kearahnya

"Jika kau berkata seperti itu dan memohon begitu, hyung semakin curiga baby."

"Sungguh hyung, dia hanya temanku tidak lebih. la-lagi pula dia sudah me-memiliki namjachingu… namanya Jung Yunho, dia seonsaengnim di Dong Bang university, hyung bisa mencari informasinya jika hyung tidak percaya. Hiksss…"

"Ne arraseo… kenapa kau jadi ketakutan begitu babyKyu~ santai saja baby hahaha…" Siwon tertawa saat melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat berlebihan. oh ayolah… wajar jika Kyuhyun bersikap seperti itu, siapa yang tidak akan khawatir, cemas dan ketakutan jika sedang bebicara dengan seseorang yang 'sedikit' mengalami gangguan jiwa seperti Siwon *dihajar-Siwonest*

"A-aku hanya tidak mau kehilangan temanku lagi hyung… Changminie adalah orang yang baik, walaupun dia menyebalkan." Lirih Kyuhyun yang langsung menundukan kepalanya

Melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat semakin terpuruk, Siwon segera meraih pundak Kyuhyun lalu menyandarkan kepala Kyuhyun dibahunya. Siwon langsung mengecup puncak kepala Kyuhyun dan tidak lama kemudian seringaian iblis langsung tercetak diwajah tampannya. layaknya iblis berwajah malaikat...

_Siwon amat sangat beruntung, karena sikap posessivenya pada Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah membuat Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkannya. Justru sebaliknya… Kyuhyun akan semakin bergantung padanya dan tidak akan pernah bisa hidup tanpanya, karena Siwon yang mengajarkan pada Kyuhyun cara hidup seperti itu. ketergantungan… Kyuhyun tidak akan mampu berpaling dari Siwon, karena tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, hatinya sudah dibelenggu oleh Siwon. karena… __**Choi Kyuhyun hanya milik Choi Siwon.**_

.

.

.

**EPILOG…**

Dilorong kampus SM university, tampak sesosok namja manis tengah berjalan dengan langkah yang terseok-seok. namja manis tersebut tampak terlihat sangat kesakitan setiap kali ia melangkahkan kakinya, bahkan untuk tetap berdiri saja namja manis itu harus berpegangan pada dinding.

"Aisshhh… dasar Siwon hyung pabbo, akkhhh… ckkk, kenapa masih terasa sakiittt…" erang si namja manis dengan wajah yang mulai berpeluh karena menahan rasa sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya

"ANYEONGGG KYUHYUNIIIEEEEE…" teriak sesosok namja jangkung dengan nada tinggi dan cempreng khasnya tepat ditelinga Kyuhyun

"AAAKKHHH… CHANGMINIEEE…" teriak Kyuhyun dan reflex Kyuhyun langsung menampar Changmin sekerasnya

_**PLAAAAAAKKKKKKK..…**_

"AKKHHH, a-appo Kyu… kenapa kau menamparku hahhh?" Changmin meringis saat merasakan sakit serta panas dipipinya, bekas telapak tangan Kyuhyun sangat terlihat jelas dipipi putih Changmin

"Itu karena kau mengagetkanku pabbo… tidak tahu apa jika aku lagi sakit." Gerutu Kyuhyun kesal yang hendak segera pergi tapi dengan cepat Changmin menahan lengan Kyuhyun

"Kau kenapa Kyu-ah? Apa kau sakit? Kenapa jalanmu mirip orang pincang seperti itu?" tanya Changmin dengan wajah *sok* polos

_**PLAAAKKKKK…..**_

Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya pagi ini Changmin mendapatkan 'usapan' lembut dari Kyuhyun tepat dikedua pipinya.

"INI SEMUA KARENA KAU PABBO… SEHARUSNYA KAU BERTERIMA KASIH PADAKU KARENA AKU SUDAH MENYELAMATKAN NYAWAMU." Teriak Kyuhyun tepat didepan wajah Changmin. Sementara Changmin hanya bisa diam sambil menelan ludah saat melihat Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba mengamuk padanya seperti kemasukan setan.

'I-iblis kemasukan iblis? WTF…' batin Changmin bingung

"AAARRGGGHHH… Kenapa semua orang membuatku sangat kesal dipagi ini. Cckkk…" Kyuhyun mulai berlalu pergi dan Changmin sama sekali tidak mencegahnya, Changmin masih berdiri mematung ditempatnya karena shock.

"Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa seganas itu?" gumam Changmin heran yang hanya bisa terdiam melihat kepergian Kyuhyun

"Hei, kenapa dengan wajahmu Min?" Wookie tiba-tiba saja muncul dari belakang tubuh Changmin

"WHUEEEIII... Ckk, Wookie hyung~ mengagetkan saja, aku pikir hantu... ah, ani... aku hanya terjatuh ditoilet tadi... hehehe..." ucap Changmin berbohong sambil nyengir kuda, tidak mungkin jika Changmin jujur bukan? dimana akan dia taruh harga dirinya?

"Terjatuh ditoilet? apa wajahmu membentur dinding hingga wajahmu memar dan bengkak seperti itu? ahahaha..." ucap Wookie menertawakan Changmin

"Ani hyung, aku hanya membentur dadanya Yesung hyung..." dengan kesal Changmin asal bicara saja tanpa memikirkan akbiat dari perkataannya

"WHAAATTTTT?" Teriak Wookie dengan nada suaranya yang terkenal paling tinggi di SM university, refleks Changmin langsung menutup kedua telinganya

"A-ani Wookie hyung... a-aku hanya bercan_ Shindong seonsaengnim...!" Changmin mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dengan menganggkat sebelah tangannya sementara pandangannya melihat kearah belakang tubuh Wookie

"Ma-mana? tid_H-HEEIII... CHANGMIN PABBO, KEMARI KAU... JANGAN LARIII..."

**.**

**.**

**-THE END-**

AKHIRNYAAA~ fic ini selesai juga… *tumpengan* bagaimana? Sudah tidak penasaran lagi bukan? Gaje kah? Jelek kah? Membosankan kah? Aneh? Gak ngerti sama alurnya? author harap endingnya tidak terlalu mengecewakan. R&R ne...


End file.
